Geasalt Seeker
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A thought that evolved in the middle of the night from my brain... What if Bumblebee had the coding for a Seeker? Is entirely AU and is a YAOI. No likey, no read! Flamers will be used as marshmellow holders. Optimus/Prowl/Jazz/Bumblebee. Please enjoy!


**A/N:** Thank IndieWrites for this one! Well, her, Darkeyes17 and the Botosphere without any them I would never have been brave enough to write this out from its plunny form. It writes itself anywhere; seriously, like I'm not even kidding. Bathroom, bedroom, in the kitchen doing chores, cuddling with my family, watching TV episodes, petting my cat... You get the idea, right? Great. As always, enjoy the story, and review, review, REVIEW! Oh, and this will remain a really long one-shot! Kinda had trouble with my last one-shot with people asking me to write another part; not happening, folks. Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea! It popped up as I was half-way between being asleep and awake. Weird, right? Oh, not to mention I hope I'm not creeping anyone out too badly.

**WARNING:** This is, in fact, an Alternate Universe. Let's make this _clear_ for those who don't seem to catch the drift. I'm a Yaoi _**(BOYxBOY) **_writer and that's my specialty. If you don't like this kind of story, do us all a favor and click the back button. It's not hard. Now, for the rest! There's mech-on-mech sex, voyeurism, DP as well as TP (if you don't know what those are, you'll find out...), language and slight BDSM kinks. If those bother you, take my advice from Line three. No flames; I'll roast you alive, regardless of whether or not you leave a return address. I mean it.

* * *

Bumblebee hummed as he made his way to the Medbay of the Ark, nodding to Jazz and Prowl as they passed him, locked in their own little world of the SparkBond with Optimus Prime. Ratchet had discovered some odd coding in his systems and wanted to check it out.

"There you are... Hop up on the berth." Ratchet didn't curse with him because Bumblebee tended to be one of the more cooperative 'bots when it came to the decacycle exams. "Now, you feel fine, you said?" Bumblebee shrugged, giving the CMO a smile.

"Fit as I'm ever gonna be, Ratch. Although..." Crystal blue optics narrowed and the ever-familiar wrench was raised threateningly. "Okay, okay! I have dreams about our Command Group." His faceplates heated up as he remembered the embarrassing dreams.

"These dreams aren't... erotic in nature, are they?" Bumblebee swallowed sharply and nodded. "Oh, you're in for it now. Just the CG, or is it other 'bots too? ...Bumblebee, I'm serious."

"Sometimes it's you with the Twins, but it's mostly the Command Group."

"Have your doorwings been hurting lately, for unexplainable reasons?"

"Slag... Umm, only near the Aerialbots, Jetfire... and the 'Con Seekers..." He flinched as the last part left his mouth.

"Fragging pit! You slagger, I'm gonna kill you! Stab you with a piece of fragging rebar and then tossing you in with the 'Cons if you come near my Medbay again!" Bumblebee made an 'Eep!' noise as Ratchet flung a data-pad at him and ducked._** "READ THAT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO, YOU HEAR ME?"**_

"Yessir!" He ducked the thrown wrench, picked up the data-pad and fled the Medbay. "Slag, now what?" He rattled his doorwings, grimacing as one after the other they snapped into place again. "Better go do what Ratch says..." He retreated to his quarters, and then opened the data-pad's info page. "Geasalt Seeker? What in the pits is a Geasalt Seeker?" His optics widened as the symptoms for a growing Seeker matched everything he'd just told Ratchet. Not only that, but Geasalt Seekers needed an already formed trine, regardless of status (groundpounder or Seeker) to form a SparkBond with; the trine had to be willing. He read further, his Spark sinking with every line. By the time he was finished coolant tears were slipping unchecked down his faceplates. The information played in a constant loop, making him both angry and sad by turns. Geasalt Seekers (or GS for short) became the Seeker default WingLord as well as the neutralizing factor in any conflict known at the time between Cybertronians. They were the peacemakers and usually were sparked by their Geasalt-Mates during the SparkMerge. He keened lowly, and then snarled as he threw the data-pad onto his berth.

* * *

The second trip to the Medbay was made in grim silence.

"You read it then."

"Offline me." he said blankly, hopping up onto the berth and staring at Ratchet with optics brimming with coolant. "I'm not going through that."

Ratchet's optics widened as he heard Bumblebee's request. "I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can, Ratch, and you will. Look at me! I'm not fit to be SparkBonded with anyone. This... This is a cruel joke that's got Unicron written all over it... I've been the laughing-stock for so long. They have each other and I'd only be a nuisance."

"Think about it, 'Bee. A lot of 'bots would miss you."

"A metacycle, Ratch, that's all I'm giving it."

"Fine, but you'll be leaking Seeker pheromones for that metacycle."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Ratchet shook his head as he took the data-pad before seeming to think better of it and shoving it back into Bumblebee's servos.

"Not for your initial Heat. Those after, certainly. There's a special formula; but I can't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Something to do with interfering with the coding changes. If I gave it to you, you might end up short-circuiting and insane..."

Bumblebee shuddered at that thought, "Nevermind then. I can't interact with other 'bots... Any solo missions?"

"Have you bothered to think that they _could_ actually want you? Ever wonder?"

"Of course I have! Most of those dreams aren't even about 'facing... No, they're about us just together, holding servos, Jazz being silly, Prowl pinning me against a wall on the Ark and kissing me senseless... Optimus with his helm on my chest, just listening to my Spark." Ratchet smiled softly before patting his shoulder. "Don't tell them."

**-PoV-**

Jazz's jaw dropped as Ratchet told them everything. Damn. Bumblebee had the hots for all three of them? Oh, the possibilities... Prowl squirmed in his chair as Ratchet went on to explain exactly what it meant to be a Geasalt Mate.

_-Sounds hot, right sweetspark?-_

_**:I've been picking up those pheromones for the past three orns and **__now __** he tells me we have a Seeker onboard! You have no idea of how much it makes me want you two after Ratchet leaves...:**_ Prowl spoke softly, his nearly purple gaze on their CMO. "My olfactory senses have been registering faint traces of Seeker all over the Ark. You do recall Praxians having almost the same problems? However, ours is not as extreme as Bumblebee's case."

Ratchet's faceplates flushed a faint pink as he stopped speaking to Optimus. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. But I can't sit idly as one of my charges waits for the very joor he'll be offlined!" That had all three of their attentions. The CMO sat down suddenly, a heavy sigh escaping the Medic's lipplates. "He doesn't want to be a Geasalt Seeker. I asked him to think about it and he gave me a metacycle to work with... One fragging metacycle."

"Ah don't think he knows tha' Prowler an' Ah have a ratha soft spot for him. He's always alone in th' Rec Room and Ah... Ah might like 'Bee a little more than Ah let on." Prowl's doorwings flicked then settled.

"I agree with Jazz. I have been meaning to start the Praxian Courtship as I had with my SparkMates, but it seems there is not enough time in which to do so. Optimus?" Jazz looked at their leader, Matrix-Bearer and Mate, worrying as Optimus's end of the Bond remained silent.

_-Sweetspark, look at us. We're not tryin' to replace ya.-_ he sent cautiously down the link. Optimus looked up, strode over to them, gathered both of them up with ease and set them back down with him in the Command Chair.

"Ratchet, you may leave." The CMO smiled softly before saluting and locking the door with his passcode. "Why did you not tell me of this?"

"Ah thought Ah'd get over it, ta be honest with ya. But Ah haven't."

"No, Jazz, that's not what I meant. I think this is Primus's way of allowing us to have sparklings. We've tried so hard, but even though we're clearly able to we simply cannot. Prowl, how long did our Courtships take and can you do anything to shorten it?" Indigo optics widened as both he and Prowler figured out what their Mate was trying to say.

"There is an optional stage... But I can start with the actual Courtship and skip the preliminaries. We can do that later, when Bumblebee is assured of his place in our Sparks."

"Then I will start the Prime Courtship directly after yours. Jazz?" He simply smiled at his Mates. They'd Courted him, but they'd realized that Jazz had slowly made his way already and had done quite a bit to garner their attention.

"Ah have mah own plan. Ya can be sure of that."

* * *

Stage One was easy; Stage Two? Not so much. Jazz casually strolled into the Rec Room, greeting 'bots as was normal. Then he took a turn to the back booth where Bumblebee sat and plopped himself right next to the depressed-looking 'bot. Slinging an arm around the mech's shoulder, he sipped his Energon and gently poked his friend.

"Hey, somethin' wrong with ya, mech? Where's the 'Bee Ah know?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." came the dry response from the yellow Mini.

"Try me, Ah got all mornin' off due ta Wheeljack blowin' up mah quarters again..." Bumblebee laughed

at that. "But really, Ah'm serious."

"Well, can we not do it here with your arm around my shoulder?"

"Ah thought we were friends. We are still friends, right?" There! The slight flush had him shaking his helm gently.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Ah got a surprise for ya." He finished his Energon, let Bumblebee finish his, and then dragged him out by his servo to the Ark's roof. "Up ya get."

"Isn't this your make-out spot with Prowl?"

"Sometimes, but not always. Now get up there before Ah go get Ratchet's wrench an' throw it atcha!" Bumblebee rolled his optics and sat on the edge of the roof. "What's so unbelievable, mech?"

"Ever heard of a Geasalt Seeker?"

"Ratch mighta mentioned it in his lectures a time or two."

"Meaning you didn't pay a lick of attention, otherwise you'd be scooting as far away as possible from me." 'Bee scoffed.

"Oh, Ah heard. Just wanted ta test mah personal theory about 'em."

The Mini swallowed and asked, "What theory?"

Jazz purred, revving his engine as he gently kissed Bumblebee, coaxing open the softest lips he'd ever had the option of kissing. Bumblebee moaned lowly, wrapping his arms around Jazz's neck as the kiss deepened, glossae tangling in a sweet taste of dominance. Jazz wrapped his arms around 'Bee's slim waist, ex-venting as he pulled away.

"That theory. Mmm, you're hot." Dazed optics stared up before they cleared and Bumblebee stiffened.

"You-You sonofagli-" Jazz decided not to hear that and kissed 'Bee again, only this time actually meaning it. "Oooo... That feels good."

"Ah know. Now, what was that ya were about ta say?"

"You tricked me."

"Nah, mech, Ah wanna date you. Prowler and Optimus agree wit' me an' all Ah'm waitin' for is a yes from ya." Pale cyan optics flashed with confusion before what he'd said hit 'Bee's processor.

"You want to date... me?"

"Well, tha' an' SparkMerge wit' ya." he finished with a smile.

"I..."

"Shh. Ya can tell us ya answer when you're ready, yeah?" Jazz murmured as he caressed Bumblebee's helm. "Oh, an' Prowler's set on seducin' ya next."

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee stared after Jazz with an open mouth, in complete shock. They _wanted_ him! Jazz had just kissed him... And Prowl was next? Oh, Primus, when had his life gotten so _**crazy**_?

* * *

He worked in a daze at the data-pad filing. Mirage poked his helm as he slipped into yet another daydream.

"Mech, you've been drifting in and out for the past cycle. Something happen?"

"Yeah." He couldn't help smiling as he replayed to two kisses he'd shared with Jazz. "You could say that..."

"Finally get 'faced into the berth?" He whirled on his fellow scout, smacking the Towers-mech on the arm.

"No! Why?"

"Mechs have been betting on you for losing your virginity for vorns... How have you not-" Bumblebee scowled and flipped Mirage a rude gesture.

"I know all about those; been propositioned more than once because of it. No, I shared a kiss with a mech who wants to give me a chance. If you even think about expanding on that rumor... My stingers'll find a place you don't want 'em to go, got it? That goes for you too, Steamgust." He flexed his doorwings and made both mechs jump when he unsheathed the crackling energy-stingers. "Great, we understand each other." He smiled sweetly as he went back to filing the data-pads with reports in them for Jazz.

* * *

Jazz joined him at his back table followed by Prowl. He flushed, glad for the darkness of the corner as Prowl leaned close and spoke in wingspeech.

_**-Mind meeting in the same spot? I'd like to discuss Courtship.-**_ Bumblebee nearly choked on his Energon at the blunt attitude in which Prowl had spoken.

_Sure?_

_**-Good; make sure you are seen with Jazz.-**_ He nodded and Prowl strolled coolly away from his table, leaving him nearly breathless with the last message.

"He said make sure I was seen with you. I'm not sure-Mmmm." He melted into the erotic onslaught Jazz subjected him to, making him moan softly into Jazz's audial horns.

"Ah think Ah'd be a little jealous if Ah didn't know ya have th' hots for all three of us."

"Yeah?" he whispered as the mechs in the room gasped.

"Yeah. C'mon, Prowler's waitin' for us." Jazz tugged on his hand, leading him away from the now-shocked bots. "Primus, that was funny!"

"What was funny?"

"Th' 'bots in th' Rec Room are in shock that 'Bee sounds hot." Prowl chuckled softly, the sound sending pleasant tingles down Bumblebee's back-struts.

"I have no doubt that a Seeker can turn on a mech. But he's our Seeker and I _don't_ share." Bumblebee shyly glanced up to see the normally stoic SIC with a smirk that made him breath-takingly beautiful.

**-PoV-**

Prowl almost did a double-take as he saw Bumblebee. The mech had grown from his Mini-form into a little less than a few inches shorter than Jazz. The doorwings had hiked up extremely high, showing Bumblebee's nervousness aside from his cheerful smile. "You are... nervous. Have we put you ill-at-ease?"

"What? Umm, no sir."

"My designation is Prowl. I ask that you use it when we are like this." he relaxed his own doorwings, realizing that his wings had also been hiked high. 'Bee's shoulders slumped and he giggled when Jazz wrapped an arm around his slim waist. Pale cyan optics looked up shyly and Bumblebee gently tugged on his servo and wrapped it around his waist.

"Have to start somewhere, right?" The innately sweet-natured 'bot had him close enough to smell the intoxicating pheromones the Seeker was emitting.

"Hmm, you're too sweet for your own good," he hummed as he trailed an experimental servo down Bumblebee's chassis, drawing a soft groan from the sensitive 'bot. "No wonder the others were shocked. You're making my struts tingle..."

"I am?"

The innocent and hopeful tone had him purring into 'Bee's audials, "Mmmm, you have no idea."

**-A few Orns Later-**

**-PoV-**

_**JAZZ!**__ My protoform colors changed... I'm still in my quarters._ Jazz raised his faceplates from boredom-inducing data-pads and went to rescue his soon-to-be SparkMate from himself. He databurst the code in, coming upon a wide-eyed mech that looked almost a complete stranger. "I don't even look like my old form. It isn't bad, is it?" Bumblebee's insecure voice came from the absolutely stunning 'bot, making Jazz hurry to assuage said fears.

"Ah'm shocked, but ya know ya beautiful ta me." Black-rimmed optics made the pale cyan pop, coupled with strategic placements of black along the chassis in the form of a racing stripe as well as hipplating. Black pedes with a slight heel completed the look, which made Bumblebee's new growth stand out all the more. "Ah suggest ya stop starin' at yaself an' go look in th' mirror, mech. Seriously." Bumblebee gasped and then looked back at him in open astonishment.

"That's me? Oh, Primus... Do you think Optimus and Prowl will like it?"

"Ya bet ya aft they will..."

Jazz watched as mechs stopped what they were doing to take a look at Bumblebee's upgrade.

"Mirage, you like my upgrade?" Bumblebee asked with a smile of his fellow operative, spinning to show the new design to its fullest.

"Primus... 'Bee, if I wasn't happily SparkMerged with Hound, I'd ask you. When did this happen?"

A soft blush brightened Bumblebee's faceplates as his Seeker replied, "This morning. My protoform changed color on me in the washrack. It's why Jazz left the office so soon. I was worried it didn't look good..." Mirage rolled his optics and smacked Steamgust on the back of the helm.

"'Bee's a taken mech. Stop looking at him like he's your next frag!" Bumblebee was blissfully (thankfully) unaware of the stares as he hummed a human tune and set to work filing data-pads.

"I've never noticed how hot that Bumblebee was..." Jazz growled as Tracks checked out _their_ Seeker.

"Wonder if he wants a round on my berth?"

He snarled coldly, "Tracks, mah office."

"Yessir!"

He pinned the other 'bot with a flash of indigo from his visor.

"Bumblebee has publicly been seen wit' mahself an' Prowl. He's being Courted by Optimus sooner ratha than later, so Ah'd appreciate it if ya keep ya optics an' that mouth to ya self, ya hear?"

"Jealous that your pleasure 'bot has someone else interested?" Jazz saw red as he aimed his laser cannon at Tracks, lifting the taller mech with one servo as he bared sharpened denta.

"Don't ya _eva_ talk about 'Bee lahke that again! He's our SparkMate an' Ah will _**rip**_ ya _**limb from limb**_ if Ah _eva_ hear that comin' out ya mouth..."

"Jazz, put him down. We do need him as he is an excellent frontliner. I'll take it from here." Optimus purred, the smug feeling dancing down the Bond. _:-He'll regret calling a Prime's Intended a pleasure 'bot.-:_ Jazz gave an evil grin as he locked the door with the Command Group's passcode...

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee hummed as he walked down the Ark's hallways, his mood really good as he made his way back to his quarters to wash off the mud from a battle. They'd taken down the Predacons easily, the 'Con Seekers not joining the battle for once; Starscream had refused Megatron's command to attack him. Another set of pedes fell into step behind him. He tensed but kept walking, databursting his code into his quarter's door and then turning to face the other mech. It was Optimus, also muddy from the battle with an odd look in his optics.

Bumblebee gave his Commander a smile, swallowing first to wet his throat cables, "What can I do for you, sir? I'd prefer to get the mud off at some point in the next orn or two..." he teased, leaning against the doorjamb with an ease he didn't feel.

"Come up to the Command center after you're done with your wash, Bumblebee. No need to rush."

"Alright, sir." He wiped off the mud from his doorframe and closed it. Bumblebee made it to his washrack before sinking down and calming his racing Spark. "Whew. I didn't make a complete fool of myself..."

_-Bee, Op said he ordered ya up to th' Command center. Ya goin'?- _Jazz comm.d him, making him sigh.

_Duh. Kinda busy washing off gross 'Con Energon here..._

_-Oops. Mah bad.-_ He rolled his optics before washing with extra care, polishing his finish in a last-ditch effort not to look completely out of place with his well-groomed Commander.

_Done and making my way over._ Bumblebee comm.d his TIC absent-mindedly, his servo poised to knock on the door. "Sir?"

"Come in." The door opened and Bumblebee walked in, barely keeping his nonchalant manner as it closed. "Relax, you're in here for personal reasons. Take a seat." He sank into the sinfully comfortable chair, sighing as it molded to his frame-type. "I take it Prowl and Jazz have made their moves?" A blush stained his faceplates as he recalled the tender kisses. "I have the least amount of free-time amongst our trine due my duties as the leader of the Autobots. I will, however, admit to feeling the same as my SparkMates. You have always looked out for the morale of the Autobots with your bright mood and pranks with the Twins. Now it is time that the leaders of the Autobots look after our most valued member. Oh and in here it's whatever you feel comfortable calling me."

"That's what you think of me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

Optimus chuckled softly as the much larger bot leaned back in his chair, "I may not seem to notice much, but what I do take note of is your mood. You have pulled many a 'bot out of a depressive state with your positive frame of mind."

"What am I doing here then?" Optimus stood suddenly, kneeling in front of him, optics completely serious.

"Would you do me the honor of being a Prime's Intended?"

"I... I gave Ratch a metacycle."

"He told us, Bumblebee, and I would like to take this moment to say that my Spark stuttered." He took a shuddering intake and then knelt with Optimus, wrapping his arms around his leader(and now Intended)'s neck.

"Yes. I'll tell Ratch that I'm staying for good." _Ratch?_

**:-Yes, you Sparkattack?-:** Ratchet's droll voice sounded distinctly amused.

_I decided that a few vorns as a GS isn't so bad._ A snort was his answer.

**:-Finally figured out you're worth twice as much as the lazy fraggers who don't appreciate you?-:**

_Something like that._ He stopped transmitting and stared up into Optimus's clear blue optics.

"May I take my kiss now?" The battle mask dropped, revealing a gorgeous set of faceplates.

**-SMUT SCENE-**

"Yeah." He let out a sharp whistle as Optimus sat him on the Command desk and kissed him senseless. Bumblebee kissed back, moaning as Optimus sought out the extremely sensitive seams underneath his chestplates. A knock on the door had Optimus humming into his mouth and ignoring it entirely in favor of more heated kisses with him, hiking his legs higher around his waist.

"Sir, I have-Whoa!" Optimus growled lowly and turned to see a highly-embarrassed First-Aid holding data-pads in one slack servo. "I'll just come back..." The poor mech shut the door as fast as he could. Bumblebee giggled, then laughed as he recalled the absolutely shocked expression.

"Oh, his faceplates... I thought his jaw would fall off from how far it dropped!"

Optimus chuckled as he agreed, "Though I do not appreciate being interrupted, his expression did make up for some of that."

**-PoV-**

Optimus revved his engine as he tangled glossae with his Intended, enjoying the intoxicating scent of their Seeker.

"Optimus... I can't... Nngh..." Bumblebee panted, faceplates flushed pink with exertion as he mapped out all of the sensitive seams and hotspots with his fingers and glossa. "Gonna over-" Pale cyan optics flashed white as the smaller mech's system overloaded on pleasure data. "Mmmm, do I have to move?"

**-SMUT SCENE END-**

He looked down from where he was still fondling Bumblebee's doorwings softly.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I can't; my knee joints feel like they're gone." hummed their Seeker, bodyplating pinging as it cooled. "Is it normal to feel so relaxed?"

"Yes. You were quite tense before you entered my office, 'Bee."

"Jazz tried to relax me... Didn't really work." His Intended yawned and leaned with trust onto his chestplates. He cradled the smaller bot, setting 'Bee in his lap as he continued to work through his mounds of data-pads that needed to be signed and approved. _:-Ratchet, reassure First Aid that he is in no trouble.-:_

**-Will do; he's been fidgety all afternoon.-**

_:-He interrupted my seduction of our Seeker. I may have growled at him.-:_ Ratchet laughed, cutting off the transmission. Bumblebee snuggled further onto his chestplates and hummed as he dropped into recharge.

He stretched carefully, making sure that Bumblebee was still off in recharge before he lifted the smaller mech up and out of the Command center.

_-Hun, he's out cold. Can we take him to our berth? Or is that pushin' it too soon...?-_ Jazz sent down the Bond, looking up at him with a hopeful visor.

_:-Prowl? Are you finished with your data for the evening?-:_

_**:I am in our shared quarters. Bring him with you. Seekers tend to gravitate towards their Mates after close intimate contact. Nicely done, by the way.:**_ Prowl's smug voice made Optimus feel a little annoyed.

_:-He responded so well... Mmm, you'll enjoy him soon enough when his Heat cycle kicks in full force.-:_

_-Ah felt tha'! Stop sendin' ya crap down th' Bond... This is Bee we're talkin' about. Ya both need a good fragging!-_ Optimus purred as he plotted_. -No. Ya ain't havin' none o' this afta ya said tha' about 'Bee.-_

_**:Jazz, you have made us rather horny lately with your dancing and no-touch policy...:**_

_-An' what about how 'Bee feels when ya fragging me senseless in front o' him? Eva think of it tha' way?-_ They exchanged glances before Optimus stroked Bumblebee's helm softly.

_:-Not tonight then. However, be wary, beautiful; we will be on the hunt...-:_

**-PoV-**

**-STICKY SCENE-**

Jazz managed to avoid his Mates for most of the orn, blushing as Optimus snagged him and Bumblebee about the waist in front of everybot.

"What did Ah say about leavin' 'Bee outta our bets?"

"They told me they wanted me to watch." Jazz was rendered speechless as his processors caught on that his Mates knew of his secret kink.

_-Frag!-_

_**:We'll be doing that shortly.:**_

"You did bring it upon yourself delicious Mate." Optimus purred, lowering his battle mask as he pinned Jazz to the berth with his weight. "Bumblebee, what would you like to see first?" Jazz wriggled, growling lowly as Prowl clicked open his interface panel. A soft croon had Prowl smirking.

"Seeker cant... Mmm, my favorite kink. He said spike-sucking first." He moaned as Optimus's spike slid in-between his thighs, rubbing insistently at his valve entrance. Prowl offered his leaking spike and Jazz gladly sucked the hot metal halfway down, relaxing his throat cables with the ease of long practice. "Still as talented as ever, I see." Jazz hummed around the mouthful as Optimus coaxed open his interface plating with a strategic thrust, his glossa swirling around the head of his Mate's spike. He glanced over and saw Bumblebee kneeling and Prowl's servo wrapped around the large spike, pumping it in time to his sucking.

It made him want Optimus's spike sinking in him, plunging into his slick valve as he swallowed Prowl's transfluid. The lower panel clicked open in surrender. Optimus teased him as he sank three digits deep into his valve, hitting most of his sensors but missing the most sensitive. He hissed in disapproval, making Prowl thrust up and tighten his grip around Bumblebee. "Optimus... Quit teasing. There is time-Ohhhh!-for that later." Prowl managed as Bumblebee's glossa slid right into the Praxian's hotspot along his jawline. A purr was the only warning he had before Optimus thrust in backstruts arching at an obscene angle. Prowl pulled him away from the lubricated spike, moaning as Bumblebee hesitantly stroked down his chassis with a black servo. Prowl crooned lowly in his audials, "Ready for a double-frag as Bumblebee takes you down his throat?" They shared a brief, fierce kiss before he felt soft strokes caressing his upper panel, the innocent touch causing him to shudder at the thought of Bumblebee in full Heat.

"Jazz? Will you open for me?" the breathless intake was all he needed to let go. He slid the panel open with a quiet click, allowing his spike out and into 'Bee's waiting servo. Pale cyan looked him dead on as Bumblebee's glossa flicked out to taste the silvery transfluid that dripped from the slender digits.

"So fragging hot... Spike me..." he rasped out as he locked gazes with their Seeker. Jazz keened as the second spike stretched his valve and caused Optimus's to hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Bumblebee's engine revved as he took Jazz's spike down his throat cables, making Jazz overload from the flow of pleasure data in his system. He overloaded a second time only a few seconds later after he came down from the first. "Mmm, fragged senseless. Ah feel strutless right now."

**-STICKY SCENE END-**

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee sauntered out of his washrack, toweling himself off when he heard the signal.

"Autobots, roll out!" He quickly finished and transformed into his alt mode, only to find that it had changed. He was now a sports car! He shrugged it off, drove out, transforming to engage his first 'Con; Ravage.

"Think I'll scratch that shiny new finish, Autobot!"

"Suck on slag!" he snapped back, his stingers ripping right through the foreleg of the Predacon as he settled into the familiar rhythm of fighting. Suddenly his Spark caused him immense pain, wrenching a Seeker screech from him. He whirled to see that Megatron's plasma gun was aimed at Optimus's back struts, his Mate and leader pinned by a silver pede to the ground. In a burst of speed he didn't think he was normally capable of, he pushed his Intended out of the way and snapped out a round-house Jet Judo kick to Megatron's face. "Fragging _coward_! Optimus would never kick a downed 'Con!" His stinger crackled as he dodged the massive servo of the 'Con leader, grinning savagely as it landed in an Energon vein. Bumblebee twisted his stinger hard and relished in the spatter of purple life fluid staining his mask. "You should never mess with a Seeker's SparkMate, Megatron. They'll do a lot worse." He hissed softly into the mech's audials, baring his denta in a calculated snarl.

"Bumblebee, that's enough." The stinger slid back into its casing, the energy dissipating as he turned to face Prowl.

"He even thinks of trying that again..."

"Calm yourself. I am alright aside from my usual dents and scrapes." Optimus's voice had him crooning softly in Seeker cant, wrapping his arms around his Intended's waist. "Shh. It's you I'm worried about... Your doorwings are mangled." He looked at them for a moment before the high wore off and the agony of a twisted pair of doorwings actually _**hurt**_.

"'Timus, that..." he panted, coughing as spasms wracked his frame.

"Hold on, alright?"

* * *

When he onlined again, it was to a quiet Medbay and three mechs sleeping near or on his berth. He hesitantly looked where his doorwings should have been and encountered a set of black Seeker wings. A soft gasp came from him as he sat up slowly, flexing his new wings experimentally. They moved easily the wings responding to every little thought he had. The afterburners and wing flexors reacted exactly as he'd intended.

"Mmph, 'Bee, ya awake?"

"Hey, go back to recharge."

"Mm-mm. Ya been out for th' past two orns, mech."

"You scared us quite a bit with that relapse into stasis. Turns out it was only your Seeker wings coming in." Ratchet came in with his status-pad, scrolling through his information like it was any other orn. "How do they feel?"

"They're responding to my every thought. Is that good enough?"

"You'll have to fly with the Aerialbots and Jetfire, but the initial flight check seems to be good. They're willing to work when you are."

He whooped as he flew circles around Jetfire and the gesalt of Aerialbots, zipping past them at speeds that created sonic-booms in his wake. Bumblebee'd had a few false starts, but that was in the past cycle or so; easy after he'd gotten the hang of it.

"Quit that racket-Who the pit are you?" Ironhide asked, looking him over with confused optics.

"Aww, 'Hide... You hurt my Spark." he faked a wound, grinning as the resident Weapons Master gaped. "So you do remember these dulcet tones? Excellent." Jazz laughed, slapping his thigh as Ironhide took aim at Bumblebee with his huge cannon. "Hey! Ease up, these babies are brand-new!" He took off, gaining height with extreme speed, spiraling to avoid the sizzling lasers.

"Ironhide! What is the meaning of your cannons aimed at _our_ Seeker?" Prowl hissed coolly, doorwings held in a rigid V and the Praxian at his full height, indigo optics burning with sub-zero fury. Bumblebee landed gracefully, sitting down next to Jazz to watch the show that promised to follow. "He is being Courted by myself and is a Prime's Intended."

"'Our Seeker'?"

"Have you lost memory cells? I am not repeating myself."

"It was just a bit of fun, Prowl. If you didn't have a piece of rebar stuck up your aft-"

Indigo optics flared dangerously as Prowl growled lowly, "You step into insubordinate territory, Ironhide. I will not tolerate willful damage of my soon-to-be SparkMate. If there is so much as a _scratch_, you will see why I _am_ Second in Command. Bumblebee, Jazz, come. It seems our Seeker is a natural." They shared an indulgent glance before heeding Prowl's gruff order.

"Prowl? I have some Seeker business I really need to do. Are you alright with just Jazz?" Prowl sighed, the doorwings relaxing before he made Bumblebee turn around and then proceeded to check for damage.

"As you wish, 'Bee, although I do not have an excuse to punish Ironhide's callous remark..."

* * *

"Kiss Jazz in front of him. He gets grossed out 'cause him and Chromia are SparkMerged." he managed before following the instinct and calling out a roll-call in Seeker cant. Jetfire and the Aerialbots answered first, followed by the 'Con Seeker trine of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. "This is my gesalt? The War has ravaged our nests..."

"You are default WingLord to us all now. Can you live up to the task?"

"I'll need a competent trine to rebuild a Seeker's Nest. Can you do that and remain neutral?"

Thundercracker looked at his TrineMates before nodding. Skywarp and Starscream appeared to be in deep Bond conversation. Jetfire gave him a faint smile and a congratulatory air bow. "Cooperate with Jetfire, Thundercracker. I know you've made up your mind."

"We'll build the Nest with one thing in mind, WingLord." He crooned lowly, his mind on his Mates and seeing exactly where the conversation was headed.

"Seekerlings; I should be entering the final stages of my Heat in the next few orns. With that, you know that all of my offspring will be Seekerlings the first time around... Including Prime's first sparkling."

Starscream's crimson optics widened at the mention of the Autobot leader. "Yes, the first Prime Seeker ever. That should catch the attention of the other 'Con Seekers. The leader of the Autobots Mated to a Geasalt Seeker will be the talk of remaining gesalts and Nests."

"Your trine is the Autobot CG? You're even crazier than Megatron..." Skywarp asked, rolling his scarlet optics and crooning at a still-silent Starscream. "Screamer's not happy to be second to a GS."

"He can challenge my position." Bumblebee shrugged, not disturbed in the slightest by Starscream's skepticism. "Do you want to be WingLord?"

"No. But if you lead us wrong, the Trine is leaving."

"Deal." He held out his servo in a gesture of trust. They shook and Bumblebee dismissed them with a sharp whistle.

"One more thing; you may look like us now, but coding does not make the WingLord. You will have to earn our respect."

"Understood."

**-One cycle before Full Heat-**

Bumblebee yelped as he dropped the sizzling data-pad, "Ouch! I hope there wasn't anything important on that..."

"No, as far as I remember, that's the copy of the oldest report we have."

"Mirage!" He wailed using his deadliest weapon, his petro-puppy eyes.

"Just kidding, 'Bee. It's a blank. You're good, mech. Whew. Are you running hot?" the Towers-mech asked in concern, servo not even touching his forearm.

"No. I'm as fuel-efficient as they come... But now that you've mentioned it, I do feel a little hot. Time to go see Ratchet." _Ratch? My bodyplating is hot to the touch. Should I come and see you?_

**:-For how long?-:**

_Hold on._ "Hey, Raj? How long has the temp been like this?"

"Couple of cycles. This got anything to do with your..."

"Yeah." _Raj says it's been a couple of cycles... That's bad?_

**:-Nope. You're in the pre-Heat stage. Might want to notify your trine; you've got another cycle before you start Full Heat.-:**

_Primus! Why did it have to be today? All of them are in a meeting with the Ancient Council!_

**:-They'll have to postpone it then. Heat waits for nobot! Get to your shared chambers and blast an Emergency frequency. There's nothing else you can do.-:**

_A Seeker's gotta do what a Seeker's gotta do... Thanks Ratch. Can you comm. everybot so that it only reaches my trine?_

**:-Of course. I've had this in place for decacycles... Never used it though.-:**

_Wait a joor..._

**:-Medic 101; expect the unexpected. I put this in place long before you transferred because we had a bot with the same coding, but his remained dormant. Go contact your trine already!-:** Ratchet snapped the trans off, causing Bumblebee to snort rather rudely.

"Fraggin' CMO... I have to go, Raj. Can you hold the fort?"

"Sure, mech. But you owe me a round of hi-grade after you're done with all of this!" Mirage called after him cheerfully.

_Jazz!_

_-Guhh... 'Bee? What's wrong wit' ya trans?-_

_Heat is what's wrong with it. My bodyplating's almost burning and could you comm. 'Timus and Prowl? Full Heat's in less than a cycle._

_-Whoa, now?-_

_Jazz? I could shake you. Yes; now get the frag on with it!_

_-Eep! On it!-_

**-PoV-**

Jazz contacted Optimus first. _-Op? Uhhhh, don't freak, but 'Bee's Heat kicked in.-_ His Mate's tense shoulders relaxed and strong blue optics locked with his own.

_:-How long?-:_

_-Less than a cycle. He said his bodyplating's real hot.-_

"My profuse apologies, Sentinel. One of my Autobots has gone missing. We have to go, sir, but could we reschedule?" the smooth tenor rolled out an apologetic lie.

"Certainly, Optimus. I hope your troop does not come home too injured."

"We'll try."

"Dismissed." Jazz danced impatiently as the door unsealed for the Conference Room. "Is there something wrong, Saboteur Jazz?"

"Yeah. It's one of mahne, so Ah'm kinda worried..." The Elder Prime gave him a brief softening of his stiff faceplates to flash a small smile.

"Then it is imperative that you move fast. Oh, and Optimus?"

"Yes, Sentinel?"

"Congradulations." Optimus hadn't denied nor encouraged the Council to see their relationship. A warm wash of affection had Jazz back at his cheeky attitude. "Your SIC and TIC are welcome on Iacon for a family get-together." The other Councilmembers had left. "My apologies, Saboteur Prime." Jazz blushed lightly, but welcomed Optimus' kiss with his usual enthusiasm. "Well then."

**-STICKY SCENE: FULL HEAT-**

The doors had finally opened to the full extent and then they were moving with a speed rarely seen outside of battle. Once they reached their shared quarters, Prowl let out a low Praxian screech; he was answered with a Seeker croon that sent shivers down his struts. Optimus 'bursted the code in record time and they followed the irresistible scent to their berth. Bumblebee's optics were a faint cyan with white around the edges that turned him on. The huge black wings rattled slightly, causing him to reach out and caress them with a gentleness he didn't know he had...

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee hissed softly at the cold touch on his blistering wings, keening as a second pair of hands joined the first in the surprisingly gentle touch. Indigo optics flashed as he gave quiet whimpers of pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh... feels so... Good..." An engine revving at his back had him tilting his helm back to rest on Optimus's blessedly cold chestplates. His mouth was plundered by a warm glossa but it caused some of the inferno to cool to a reasonable temperature.

"You're burning up."

"Heat's-Aahhhhhh!-literal..." he managed as Prowl's denta sank into his neck cabling. Jazz slid his servos into Bumblebee's sensitive seams and tweaked the already tight wires, wrenching a gasp from him. Optimus slid a servo over his chassis, hesitating before his interface panel. He clicked it open in silent surrender opening only the lower one, purple lubricant bathing his thighs and the berth sheets below them.

"Ya just turned us on more... Ya know that?" Jazz crooned in his audials, making a show of licking his fingers clean of the lubricant in front of his optics, glossae flicking in-between the slender black digits.

"Nngh..." He yelped as Optimus sank three fingers into his virgin valve. "Ouch!" Optimus moved them slowly in and out, causing Bumblebee to moan as they slid along sensors he didn't even know he had. "That feels so good." Optimus slid his fingers out slowly and Bumblebee groaned at the loss.

"Ya sound even better than the last time when Prowler fisted ya." Jazz murmured as he sank his spike into Bumblebee's valve.

"H-oh! Yes... Move, please!" Bee rolled his hips back and keened loudly at the pleasure that seemed to race through his veins. His optics rolled back as he bounced on Jazz's thick spike, feeling filled up. Something was telling him it'd feel fantastic when Prowl and Optimus joined Jazz. He loosened up a little as he finally found a good rhythm, crooning as Prowl slid just one digit inside of his valve alongside of Jazz's spike. "Do that again, Prowl."

"As my beloved demands." Prowl growled into his audials, sinking a second finger into him and stretching his valve entrance. "You like that, little Seeker?" his SIC purred as he moaned again at the intense feeling. "Mmm, I never knew you were this flexible... Taking three instead of two." Once again the fingers were pulled away and this time it was Prowl who slowly pressed against his slick wet entrance and slid home. He panted softly laying his helm on Optimus's shoulder. His lips were fiercely claimed by Optimus, glossae tangling as they had many times before, submitting as he had in the Command Center. Gasping for breath he stared into clear blue optics that showed love and lust.

"Bumblebee, do you think you can take all three of us?" The larger 'bot asked tenderly, stroking up & down his chassis and causing him to shiver.

"Yeah. Just... wait so I can adjust to Prowl?" he wriggled his hips and purred at the nearly complete fullness.

"Primus, you're still tight... Please don't tell me you're-" Prowl ex-vented in open astonishment.

"Uh-huh." Bumblebee blushed as his SparkMates looked at him in wonder. "I wanted to SparkMerge before...before I was 'faced."

"Then I thank you for waiting. Now you are truly ours and no other's." Optimus whispered to him, a soft smile on his faceplates as he sank his fingers back into Bumblebee as the other two gently thrust up to loosen him even further for Optimus; Primes were always bigger than any other bot in the spike department...

"Really?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"Really." Prowl answered after a particularly fast thrust. Bumblebee clutched at Prowl's shoulders as Optimus thrust sharply upwards.

"So full..." he hissed in Seeker cant.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?"

**-PoV-**

Optimus couldn't believe that Bumblebee was taking all of them without complaint. Then the Seeker hissed lowly, clutching at Prowl's shoulders.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" he asked, stroking their Seeker's helm as tenderly as possible. The smaller bot's response was clench down on all three of them. Optimus let out a low moan of his own, his servos digging into the petite waist of their Seeker.

"Mmmm, more than alright. I want a good 'facing now..." Bumblebee rolled his hips down again a Seeker keen wrenched from the soft lips as they all thrust up in rhythm. He lost it after he felt Bee pick up the pace, lifting himself up and down with strong legs. The slide of Jazz and Prowl's spike against his own inside the deliciously tight Seeker turned him on even further as they pleasured their SparkMate, all of them overloading at them same time.

**-STICKY SCENE END-**

They pulled out one by one Optimus the first to recover and open his chestplating. Jazz as well as Prowl followed his example, the heavy plating parting without a word between the already Bonded bots. Bumblebee looked at them with unsure cyan optics before shyly opening his own chestplating. Their Seeker's Spark was a thing of beauty the colors shifted and swirled, blue, gold and a startling shade of purple.

"Primus, that's th' most beautiful Spark Ah have eva seen..." Jazz breathed his own brilliant green Spark shimmering as he spoke. Prowl nodded his agreement and his Spark, a gold, green and silver pulse making for a fantastic combo. Optimus had seen his own many times; silver and purple, the Matrix a brilliant crimson streak amongst the Prime colors. They touched Sparks, a bright white flash the last thing he remembered as the world turned black...

**-PoV-**

Prowl groaned as he onlined, the grogginess causing him to feel uneasy. He felt Jazz and Optimus, but the third presence he did not remember encountering... It slammed into his sensors when he sat up, making him gasp. The scent he inhaled was none other than the Medbay.

"Ratchet?" he rasped, checking each of his SparkMates in turn, tenderly brushing over the mental presence he now knew was Bumblebee.

"You're awake? A surprise in my book. The others are still out and I've had to take over Command duties. I don't understand how you finish so many data-pads..."

Prowl gave the CMO a faint smile as he replied, "Habit, I suppose. Why am I the first to awaken?"

"Strength is a matter as well as Praxian mindset. You are unable to stay down for too long if your SparkMates are down for the count." He shuttered his optics at the matter-of-fact tone from the Medic.

"Oh, please. I know you're ridiculously protective of all of them. Such a closet romantic, it almost hurts not blab it so that the others will stop thinking you're a ruthless fragger..." Prowl scowled at that remark.

"I happen to value my private life and could give a slag what others think. My SparkMates and you are all I need. The Twins are bad enough now that they know I'm not a Sparkless fragger. I do not need the Autobots to think they are being led by an incompetent bot. "

"Nope, definitely not that." Bumblebee murmured, crooning softly from the other berth. "C'mere." He smiled softly at his newest SparkMate, slipping onto the other's berth with an ease he did not feel. "Silly Praxian, will you never learn that your emotions are your greatest strength?"

"Seeker, you are being foolish."

"Uh-uh. Besides, Jazz agrees with me. Don'tcha?"

"Ah don' wanna get up... What the pit was that anyway?"

"A SparkMerge with a Geasalt Seeker often leaves the trine in recharge for a few cycles if not longer. By the way, you're all Creators too." Ratchet commented slyly with a smirk. "Congrats." Prowl merely placed a servo over Bumblebee's Spark and jumped when he felt a nudge.

"Primus." he whispered, widening his servo to fully connect to the little Seekerling with his coding. "It's... absolutely amazing."

"A Prime Seekerling. The first sparkling to be born during this war. Sentinel will be pleased."

"'Timus, Jazz, come here." Soon his SparkMates were smiling at the subtle but invigorating touch of their Seekerling.

"Ah felt two." the words were murmured with a sense of awe Jazz rarely displayed. "They're real squirmy too." he joked with his usual grin a bit goofier than usual. "Jus' lahke their Creator, huh?"

"One Prime Seekerling. Are you going to tell your gesalt?"

"You're joking, of course I am. Screamer's gonna flip..."

* * *

They watched as Bumblebee role-called out in Seeker cant.

"Well?" Starscream asked impatiently, touching down warily.

"Four Seekerlings; one Prime, one Praxian and two Polyhexian." Bumbleebee's proud answer told Prowl that their Seeker was quite happy with the way things had turned out.

"Hmph. The prankster would have more than one to grate on your nerve-lines."

"Yeah, but that's Jazz for you. Have you-"

"Two Seekerlings and my Trine has built a Nest. Well done, WingLord." A small smile graced the former 'Con's faceplates for a short time.

"I think I'll need a competent SIC. You want it? And for Primus's sake, call me Bee. WingLord's kinda stuffy."

"Stuffy, he says... I'd give my left wing for that title." Skywarp muttered, rolling crimson optics.

"Pretentious as the title is, Bee, others will look at you askance if you don't use it." Starscream placed emphasis on the 'Bee' part, the normal sneer back in place. Bumblebee cocked his helm to the side an evil smirk gracing the charcoal faceplates.

"You want the WingLord?"

"Bee, Ah managed to get a thorn in mah servo." The cyan gaze widened as he tended to Jazz's hurt ; Prowl was merely thankful that Jazz had distracted the towering wrath he'd felt bubbling under his Seeker's facade. "Thank ya, babe." Jazz splayed his servo over Bumblebee's chest plates, lifting the smaller Seeker as he murmured into Bee's audials. The other Seekers looked astonished.

"I felt rage, Optimus." he admitted quietly to his SparkMate.

"Jazz and I also felt it... Whatever you said ignited a terrible rage, Starscream. Do not do it again or we will let it fall upon you as he meant it to. Right now, Jazz is calming him down and redirecting it." Optimus warned, the Energon blade he normally reserved for Megatron alone sliding out and snapping into place as a warning. Scarlet optics widened as a furious screech reached them. "Go now. We will calm him."

**-PoV-**

Jazz cuddled with their Seeker, fury slamming through the Bond they shared.

"Shh... Ah gotcha." Cyan optics softened minutely as he slid his servo over their Seekerlings. "Little rascals, aren't they?" he asked as he felt a thump along his part of the Carrier/Creator Bond. Bumblebee lost the wary look in his optics as he clasped Jazz's servo and laughed gently.

"You have no idea."

"But Ah love ya." That pulled another laugh from Bee, this one louder.

"I know; I can feel all of you now. It's a little odd, to be honest," their Seeker admitted with a small smile.

"Yeah, takes a while ta get used ta. Ah jus' got th' hang of it a few decacycles ago." Bumblebee frowned at that, staring at their joined servos.

"You made it look so easy."

"Nope, it's not. We spent nearly a vorn talkin' ta each other. With th' three o' us used ta it, won't take ya long ta catch on, babe."

"Promise?" It struck him right after Bumblebee asked, the amount of insecurity incredible for a bot that beautiful and already holding their offspring.

"Ah promise, sweetspark." Prowl and Optimus sent their love & reassurance down the Bond as well, leaving Bumblebee with coolant brimming in his optics as it reached him as well. "See? What'd Ah tell ya?"

"I'm not feeling too well, Jazz."

"Oh, Ratch mentioned ya might, uh, purge. Wanna get ta th' washracks?" He supported the by-now very sick-looking Seeker and practically lifted him into the Saboteur 'racks. Bumblebee's frame heaved before Energon was expelled with rather violent force. "Ah'm gonna comm. Ratch. Ya look real bad, sweetspark."

_-RATCH!-_

**:-What now?-:**

_-Bee's purgin' somethin' awful. Ya got anythin' for it?-_

**:-Already? My, my your Seekerlings must be rough on his Spark... I'll be right up with nutrient Energon cubes and hi-grade.-:** Jazz frowned at that and sent his disapproval down the current transmission**. :-He is a Seeker and Seekers still need fuel to help the little ones grow. Don't tell me you know better than a battle-trained medic!-:** Ratchet opened the door, offering Bumblebee a bright green cube. Their Seeker downed it and sighed softly as he leaned against him.

"Much better, Ratch. They're already bumping around."

"This one as well, Bee; no arguing either as your systems have, in fact, changed quite drastically." The purple cube made their SparkMate frown heavily at the medic before swallowing it in one go.

"Oh."

"Hmph. I suspect you were still taking regular in your tanks?" Bumblebee nodded and didn't duck in time to avoid the wrench. It made a terrible ruckus, Jazz wincing in sympathy. "Idiot! You read through the data-pad, forgetting to _remember _ that your frame and needs are entirely different. You're not a groundpounder anymore."

"Sorry?" Ratchet sighed, rubbing his temples and retrieving his wrench.

"What am I going to do with you? Love you like you're my own and still you get into trouble... Jazz, stock up on hi-grade that the Twins brew. Feed Bee a cube every three cycles or so. Primus help you if you miss a cube as Bumblebee will purge completely if you don't." He nodded, storing the information and sending it along the Bond for Optimus and Prowler.

**-PoV-**

Bumblebee hummed happily as he sorted through the Command Group's older data-pads, flicking through them rapidly to ascertain the date in which they'd been signed and why. He giggled at the Brig request from Prowl in the early days when the Praxian was still stiff and unyielding.

"Find something amusing, my Seeker?" Prowl purred softly as he went through the paperwork assigned to the SIC.

"Found your Brig request when the Twins pranked you for the first time."

"The shock was well worth the hassle of the data-pad filing necessary. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope. I was too smart to be caught in anything incriminating. Besides, the Twins love mischief and I'm wondering when Ratch will be telling us of their sparklings..."

"Plotting, dearspark, is acceptable."

"'Salready in motion. I learned quite a bit from Jazz after becoming the Scout."

"Where have you been hiding this intelligent bot? Do tell."

"Ah-ah, can't spill my secret." he crooned, leaning back in the comfortable chair as he turned back to the data-pads. "But you like what you see?"

"Definitely." the purr was back, laced with something Bumblebee swore was lust.

"Is that... what I think it is?" he asked hesitantly, flushing a bright pink. The same feeling flashed from the mental place that he knew housed Prowl's presence, only more intense.

"So shy, but you're temptation itself while I'm working. Go sit with Optimus in the CC or I'll quit work to ravish you." Bumblebee squeaked and whistled as he fled to the automatic doors, pausing to send Prowl a smile. A low growl was the only warning he received as Prowl pinned him to the wall and comm.d Optimus over their SparkBond so that Bumblebee could hear it.

_**:Optimus, it seems our Seeker hasn't had enough spike...:**_

_:-Oh? Hmm, frag Bumblebee or finish my paperwork?-:_ Bumblebee wriggled before Prowl thrust

forward sharply to stop him. _:-I'll let you know soon enough.-:_ It took less than a few joors before Optimus stepped through the door with a smirk.

* * *

Flying above the Ark, Bumblebee calmly reflected that his TrineMates were good for him. Optimus was the sturdy rock always there in the back of his processor. Prowl was the heart with his hidden affection, all the sweeter when he expressed it in public. Jazz... Well, Jazz was himself; bright, bubbly and insane as ever. He sent an inquiry over the Seeker Net, just a voiceless comm. to check on progress of the Nest. It was actually Starscream who answered.

**:Slag, I hate Megatron. Yes the Nest is built out of reach for ground pounders the size of your eldest TrineMate and our former leader.:**

_-Hey. Is he bothering you?-_

**:Hmph. He's throwing insults now but they are easily-I...:**

_-That is __**it**__. Attack us because we're different factions, fine, I can deal that. But to say __**that**__ to __**my**__ SIC? To aim where we house our young? You're a dead 'bot Meggsie.-_ He hissed before hitting over Mach 2 on the way to the Seeker Nest. Bumblebee spotted the worthless pile of slag in front of the Nest, taunting a truly hurt Starscream.

"Slag sucker! You forfeited your spark the joor those words left your lipplates! No bot attacks my SIC like that when he's a Carrier!" he could feel the rage that his Mates had forestalled once roaring to the surface, his frame heating up as he pulled the WingLord Energon bladed scythe from subspace. "Sparklings, _**Seekerlings**_ as there have not been since you started this Primus-damned _war_! You. Are. _**DONE**_."

**-PoV-**

Prowl nearly lost his emotionless façade when he saw WingLord Bumblebee Prime. There was absolutely no trace of the sweet Seeker he'd come to know and love over the past metacycle; a cold-opticed _monster_ stood in his place. When he heard about the Seekerlings part... He almost attacked Megatron himself. Optimus held he and Jazz in a firm lock, soothing them with waves of love, concern and soft humming. Bumblebee had changed physically as well as over the Bond. There were now trails of black running down from infuriated purple optics, the heat pouring off in waves even from a distance (as they most certainly were) and the scariest was his servos. The blunt end of the digits had sharpened into the talons of a Seeker. The Bond felt pressured as Bumblebee's end of it was encased in what felt like mental ice.

"What is this? Desertion because you did what I distinctly forbade. You amuse me with your fury, little bot, because you cannot match my strength or gun."

"You seem to blank your processors real quick, Meggsie. I ripped open a vital Energon-line a few battles ago. Hook can't really repair you because he doesn't have the materials."

"Are you going to kill me by talking me to death, incompetent fool?" Megatron sneered, razor sharp denta bared at Bumblebee. His SparkMate chuckled darkly, the smirk from a few orns earlier coming back to haunt him. Why didn't the idiot use his processor? Anybot with half of one could see Bumblebee was set upon nothing less than total annihilation...

Without warning, Bumblebee became a black & yellow blur, the brilliant red of the Energon scythe trailing behind his beloved like the tail to a comet. Energon spattered as Megatron staggered from the first slice falling to his knees from the G-Force generated by the impact. His SparkMate was ruthless, coming back for a second round before the larger bot was even fully standing on his pedes. Again the silver knee components met the Earth dirt a strangled moan of pain coming from the 'Con leader. The sight was deadly yet beautiful as Bumblebee cut each major line with a scarily accurate swing of the wide blade. Landing in front of the gasping Megatron, Bumblebee kneed him in the faceplates a burning wrath in his gaze.

"I see only _one_ fool before me Megatron. Now, did you want to bleed out or should I ask Screamer how to deal out your Fate? I'm sure he's feeling rather like I am at the moment." the clipped monotone with the viciousness of a turbo-fox ripping into its meal had all of them wincing.

"... Mercy." Prowl's jaw did drop that time. Optimus gently closed it after doing the same for himself and Jazz. They watched their Seeker pause for a moment, cocking his head to the side as if measuring the comment followed by maniacal laughter.

"Mercy? Was that mercy when you nearly shot out my Mate's backstruts? Was that mercy when you almost took out Jazz's Spark? There was no mercy for the Seekerlings Starscream carries within him. There was no mercy for each of the bots you ripped in half, offlined or tortured. So, no."

"You are refusing me?"

"Yes." he stated coldly, succinctly as he looked up to the Nest, chirping out something in Seeker cant that was not standard, most likely slang. Starscream whistled an affirmative to Bumblebee's remark and glided down. "Here." Bumblebee handed off the huge blade without any fanfare at all, staring Megatron down as Starscream found the correct grip and swung it back and forth a few times.

"Scream-" Megatron locked gazes with the former 'Con.

_"Shut up."_ the Seeker hissed, the large wings flexing sharply. "You _**lost**_ that right long ago." Planting his pedes firmly in the dirt, he aimed carefully and swung the scythe with a grunt, beheading Megatron in a single slice. The blade slammed directly between the optics before the former 'Con handed back the scythe. "You do the honors, WingLord."

"You would-"

"Perhaps together? Never should another suffer under his claws." Bumblebee crooned to the blade, which glowed and lengthened the staff part until the pair could hold it together. "Dead center."

"Seeker's aim." they chorused and nodded once before swinging the massive blade one more time, the Spark exploding under the power of the scythe.

"Where do we bury it?"

"Bury? Pah, the Seekerlings will enjoy climbing on the hunk of scraps. It stays at the Nest."

"'Timus wouldn't like that. Bury him."

"Pffft, and you care why?"

"Ah gotta solution." Both Seekers looked at Jazz, who was excited bouncing in place. "Melt 'im down an' make 'im inta a playset." Starscream genuinely smiled at Jazz.

"Excellent. We shall tell them when they are older how their set was once a vile bot." Bumblebee giggled and was suddenly _theirs_ again, no longer the scythe-wielding WingLord of lore. Loving cyan optics swept over them all as he stepped on the pile of metal that was once Lord Megatron of the Decepticons. The War was clearly over.

* * *

The decacycle passed so quickly Prowl swore he had shuttered his optics but once. The Nest had a groundpounder entrance once Megatron ceased to be a threat. The 'Cons had quickly gone back to Cybertron to rebuild what they had destroyed. Bumblebee and Starscream were due within orns if not cycles of each other and both were on Carrier leave.

"Mmm, Prowl?"

"Yes my Seeker?"

"Love you."

"As I love you." Prowl smiled softly before his processors registered that they were in the Rec Room and all of the bots currently in there looked like they had glitches. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were cackling like hyenas.

"Eeee... Prowl killed them all!" Sides managed to squeak out before dissolving into helpless giggles.

"Completely broke some-Hahahahaha!-processors in the process!" Sunny spat out before guffawing.

"Hmph." He caressed Bumblebee's helm and chassis lightly as he shifted the recharging Seeker to a better position. "Idiots. Poor Whipcrack, she'll break them completely."

"Wait, you named yours already? Dude..."

"Optimus has chosen Airstrike as his first-born and Jazz has come up with Windwaker and Zephyr. It took him a few cycles to work out which one was which, however."

"Sweet! We can teach 'em-"

"All we know!"

"Jazz is bad enough."

**-Seekerling Birth-**

**-PoV-**

Optimus sat up with a gasping intake, agony radiating out from his Spark. He was lucky the data-pad landed on his desk as the crippling pain lessened again.

_:-Bee?-:_

_Heya._

_:-How long has this been happening?-:_

_Uhh... Don't know. Went into recharge on Prowl's lap and woke up with one of those._ Optimus sighed through the Bond, tugging both Prowl and Jazz from data-pads immediately.

_-Whoa! Ouch! Who got it first?-_

_:-I did, Jazz, after Bumblebee pushed it through the Bond.-:_ Prowl's end flared with pain before it was blocked.

_**:Slagging pit! Where are you, sweetspark?:**_

_In your office._

_**:Good. Stay there as Ratchet is only a few breems away from you. Intake, vent, intake, vent... Optimus, comm. Ratchet as well as First Aid. Intake, vent, intake, vent, Bee. Jazz get Starscream.:**_

* * *

It was a good thing Prowl could be logical in impossible situations, he mused as he held Bumblebee's servo. All four of the Seekerlings had adapted to their protoforms quite well tiny wings already forming as their Carrier recharged after the first Feeding.

Airstrike took after them both in color, solid crimson, blue and black making up his son's frame. Whipcrack took after Prowl, down to his crimson chevron and more delicate features, a femme version of the Praxian in every way possible. Windwaker and Zephyr were almost the same; miniature Bumblebees with Jazz's audial horns and a white racing stripe instead of black like Bee's. He was pleased Bumblebee had not had to endure what his Carrier had... More than four cycles were spent separating her Spark from Megatron's.

"'Timus?" Bee's roughened voice made him smile.

"All healthy still and in deep recharge. Prowl and Jazz are nearby, cuddling their Seekerlings close. Airstrike has your humor already."

"Crazy bot."

"No, really. He gave me that smile of yours before he slipped into recharge."

"Sentimental fragger." his Seeker grunted tiredly before the beloved cyan optics dimmed once more.

**-A few Vorns Later-**

"Windwaker, Zephyr... Put Airstrike down." The sufficiently chided twins set down the eldest of the Seekerlings by a mere three breems. Airstrike was still rather awkward in the final Prime frame, not quite used to being so tall.

"Thanks. They were gonna stick me in the air vent again."

"You have not told your Carrier?"

"I...I wanted to make sure."

"He will be pleased in whatever field you choose as will I. What is the undue stress?"

"...It's nothing. Promise."

"Airstrike."

"." Under his intense stare, his child cracked. Optimus smiled at his first-borne, pleased to hear that. "I...uh... I accepted."

"Invite them over. You know the rules. Honestly, I was surprised your sister beat you to it."

"Whip's... different."

"She is Prowl's. All of your siblings are unique, including you."

**Ending A/N:** Holy slagging Pit! This took a whole five months to put together... Whew. Ask if you want a SEQUEL, as I refuse to type another chapter that fraggin' long again or repeat myself; had those problems with my HP fic BS&CT and I had to type so many replies that no I was not continuing the ONE-SHOT, that they could ask for a sequel. (Yes, that was a shameless plug/invite to read my other slag that pretends it's a story.) Please, please leave me a REVIEW. This is my first time writing a TF fic and I'd like some input from TF fans who won't knife me for it being a slash...

**Side-Note:** I've been obsessed with Transformers for most of my life. Seriously. I watched G1 on Sat mornings. It's been a while, but the Transformer movies brought back that fascination I had as a kid. This is sorta based on G1 and a bit on the movies. Hope you enjoyed it! … This is _twenty-seven fraggin' pages_? Wow.


End file.
